Gerold Hightower
Ser Gerold Hightower, known as The White Bull, was a knight from House Hightower and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard during the reigns of kings Jaehaerys II Targaryen, Aerys II Targaryen and now King Rhaegar I Targaryen. He is the uncle of Lord Leyton Hightower of Oldtown. Appearance and Character: Gerold is considered to be fierce, despite his old age, and in his heyday, was one off the strongest knights the realm has ever known. Gerold is a stern looking man, who despite his age still has a full head of dark hair. In his old age, he has lost some of his athletic ability, meaning he is no longer the swordsmen he once was, but he is still one of the best knights in the realm. He takes his role of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard with great honour and extremely serious. Although he disagreed with many of the things Aerys did, he swore an oath to protect his king and follow out his order, no matter what. It was something he had to remind Ser Jamie Lannister off on numerous occasion, which is why when Ser Jamie killed King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar pardoned him, it left some conflict in Gerold and the other Kingsguard with Ser Jamie, he understood why Jamie did what he did, he saved people, but he also broke a Sworn Oath, which was something he took very seriously. As Lord Commander, Gerold has a lot more duties than the rest of the Kingsguard. He has to assign the rest of the Kingsguard their duties, he has a seat on the Small Council, he has regular one-on-one meetings with King Rhaegar I Targaryen and many other duties, which doesn't leave him as much time as the rest of the Kingsguard to guard the King and the Royal Family, but he still guards them for a fair bit of time each time. History: It is unknown when Gerold joined the order of the Kingsguard. He became Lord Commander, following the death of his predecessor, Ser Duncan the Tall. During the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Gerold took command of the royal forces after the death of the Hand of the King, Lord Ormund Baratheon. After the war, he accepted Ser Barristan Selmy into the order. Gerold was shot through the hand by Ulmer, an outlaw of the Kingswood Brotherhood, who went on to steal a kiss and some jewels from Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. At the tourney at Harrenhal, Gerold fastened the white cloak of the Kingsguard about the shoulders of the newest member, Ser Jaime Lannister. That evening, when King Aerys II Targaryen ordered Jaime to return to King's Landing to guard Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys, Gerold offered to go in Jaime's stead, so Jaime could remain at Harrenhal and take part in the tourney, but Aerys refused. Gerold was present when King Aerys II Targaryen burned Lord Rickard Stark alive in the Red Keep's throne room, and while Brandon Stark strangled himself to death. After the two Starks died, Gerold took Ser Jaime Lannister aside and reminded him they were sworn to defend the king, not to judge him. During the ensuing rebellion, Gerold was sent to find Prince Rhaegar. While Rhaegar eventually returned to King's Landing, Gerold did not. He was next seen at the tower of joy in The Red Mountains of Dorne, with two of his sworn brothers, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent, both of whom had been with Rhaegar when he disappeared originally. Here, they were guarding a pregnant Lyanna Stark. They didn't arrive back into King's Landing until after the birth of Prince Jaehaerys and after Lyanna was strong enough to travel. They arrived at King's Landing to the news that Ser Jamie Lannister had killed King Aerys II Targaryen. Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur Dayne asked what would be done with Jamie Lannister, after he had broken his Oath. Rhaegar announced that after his coronation he would pardon him and that he was thankful with what he had done, although he was sad that his father had to die, he was glad that thousands of people didn't die and for that we should thank Ser Jamie Lannister, not to question Rhaegar's decision the two Kingsguard accepted his decision. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reachmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Hightower Category:Kingsguard Category:Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Category:Small Council Category:Knight Category:House Targaryen Household